


If I Called Your Name, Would You Call Mine?

by Crazy4fanfics



Series: Ereri Week! 4 Oct 2019 - 10 Oct 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Levi has nightmares, M/M, Mentions of Furlan Church, Mentions of Isabel Magnolia, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4fanfics/pseuds/Crazy4fanfics
Summary: “TITANS!”He hears a voice yell out before he jolts awake. His throat was hoarse from screaming.





	If I Called Your Name, Would You Call Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed through this story so it's very sloppy. My bad... T^T"

He's flying through the dense forest again. He can hear the soft whirring of gear, leaves gently rustling in the wind. It’s peaceful, and he feels free. But the people -partners perhaps? Comrades?- had grim expressions, something he didn’t understand. He feels the thick tension in the air, his muscles tense despite him trying to relax them. He turns his attention the sharp blades that he was holding. He doesn’t know what they were for, he just clutches tightly onto it, as if it was his lifeline. He wants to open his mouth to ask something. To find out where he was or what they were doing, but he finds that he can’t. His lips, jaws glued shut.

“TITANS!” 

He hears a voice yell out and the scene flashes, showing a huge set of teeth opening, ready swallow and suck him in, before it changes. This time, he was out in the plain field. Sharp swords, weird contraptions, lines with hooks at the end -which probably had been snapped off- broken blades, they all littered the bloody, red floor. Wait… what? He stands there, shock evident in his eyes. The surveys his surroundings again. Decapitated arms, legs, bodies; it was everywhere. He wanted to puke. But he stands there, his body frozen to the ground.

There were screams all around him. Giant humanoid creatures, all no shorter than about 8 meters roamed the lands. Chasing after people, catching them and… eating them alive. These creatures all don’t seem to notice him. He feels something stop at his feet. He looks down and immediately regrets.

It was Izzy’s head. Only… where was the rest of her body?

He looks away and spots something even worse.

Farlan. He lays there one arm resting above his head and the other resting on his stomach. His lower half missing, intestines and guts spilling out. And the scene flashes again.

This time, a tall brunet stands in front of him. He feels strangely familiar. But yet, he had never seen the male in his entire life. There was a sweet smile on his face, a strange look of fondness directed at him. One that you would normally see on someone if they were your loved ones who were on their last breath, wanting to reassure you. But he was confused, why-?

The background instantly shifts. A noose hung around the brunet’s neck as he dangled lifelessly. The onlookers were cheering. Why? He wants to shout. He looks to the people standing beside him, they were crying. His vision starts to blur as if he was in water. His hand reaches up to his own cheek and touches, finding them wet. Realising that he was crying, he quickly tries to wipe them away with his sleeves. Over, and over again. But they didn’t stop, he didn’t stop crying. 

A voice echos around him. Constantly repeating the same thing, in a rather boyish tone, one full of sadness and yet reassurance. “Corporal. Don’t cry. I’ll wait for you.” The words get louder and more distorted as it repeats.

“What?” he whispers in inaudibly. And he jolts awake.

* * *

Water gushes out of the faucet, his hands dipping into the liquid and splashing it onto his face. He closes the tap and plants his hands on both sides of the sink, sighing, eyes closed. It was the same goddamned dream again! Fuck it all honestly. He doesn’t even know why he cried. He stares into the mirror, neatly parted black bangs dripping wet and metallic blue eyes staring back at him. Hanji tends to say that his eyes become silver at times, and they often admired it.

The shrill ring of his phone breaks his thoughts. He directs his gaze to his phone; a simple black casing. He sighs again. Knowing his luck, it’s probably Hanji, can’t he just get one goddamned moment of peace? The male snatches his handphone up and answers, making sure to pull it away from his ears; at an arms-length preferably. And thank fuck he did.

“Levi!” he hears Hanji screech from his phone. And Levi worries for a second that his phone’s speaker might break from the ridiculous intensity of Hanji’s voice.

“What the fuck do you want shitty glasses?”

“Erwin wants to visit the new cafe! And I decided to do you a favour and walk with you!”

“NO.”

“Too bad! I’m already at the door!” Levi has a brief moment to steel himself for the incoming-

“Levi~!” How they managed to unlock the door will forever remain a mystery to him. So, with complete utter reluctance, he changes into a simple, long-sleeved shirt, and navy blue ripped jeans. Trudging to the door, he slips on black combat boots and lets Hanji drag his ass away. 

Levi wants to roll his eyes at his crazy friend - not that he’ll ever admit that he considers Hanji his friend. Their non-stop chattering makes him want to rip his ears off and chuck it at them. Hanji was the kind of friend that would never shut up, they would never run out of any topics to talk about and those topics almost always lean towards the more… disgusting side. Levi almost retches at the memory.

“So did you have it again?” their voice had gone soft because they knew that this was a rather sensitive subject for him. Levi mentally thanks them for their consideration. 

“Yeah. Izzy and Farlan were dead, and there was this one guy…” He trails off. This was the only person who appeared in his dreams and yet he had never met them in his life.

“Oh, tell me about it?” The raven nods mutely and proceeds to retell the dream; how he was flying through trees, the large set of teeth, how he found Izzy and Farlan and the unknown brunet male. He rambles on, Hanji listening with rapt attention. They believed in reincarnation, believing that all of Levi’s dreams were just fractions of his past life’s memory. For all of the events in Levi’s dreams so far had been recorded in history books, but his was down to had more details, it wasn’t clear, but it still had detail. And people might just think that he was having reoccurring nightmares after reading up about the past, but he had been having those dreams even before he had read up on them. 

“I see. Do you know the name of this person?”

Levi was about to shake his head when a name came up in his head. And being the dick that his brain was, it decided to make Levi blurt it out instead. “Eren.”

“What?”

“Wait what?”

“How do you know the name?”

“I don’t know, it just...appeared. In my head.”

“Levi, this is wonderful! You really might have been reincarnated after all! And if those were really memories, then I must have been too! And Erwin! Izzy and Farlan! And-!” Levi slaps his hand over their mouth before they could continue.

“Shut up, I get it, you crazy banshee."

“But Levi~!” They whined, Levi, however, ignores them and trudges on. Levi briefly wonders if he was actually reincarnated and if the male from his dreams was alive now. Did he exist? And even if he did, would he remember Levi? If he called his name, would the brunet respond? Before they knew it, they’d reached the cafe and finding Erwin waiting for them outside.

“Hey, Erwin! Listen to this, y’know how-?”

“Maybe later Hanji,” Erwin gives a ridiculously pleasant smile, “Hello Levi.”

“Yeah.” Mentally thanking Erwin, he walks into the cafe and was immediately greeted by the delicious smell of freshly baked goods and tea leaves and coffee beans. This instantly became Levi’s favourite cafe. He glanced around the shop curiously – anything called the Little Hunter Café had to have something strange about it – but nothing seemed odd.

It was a cosy place with what looked like a couple of college students doing work, drowning out the outside world with earphones. There was a sign on one of the walls with the Wi-Fi information (Free Wi-Fi Access! JAEGER Pw: hunter) printed in coloured marker and strange little creatures doodled around the page, including a rather familiar set of blade crossed to form an ‘X’. Okay, that was a little odd.

He heard the barista greet them with a “Welcome to the Little Hunter cafe!” but hadn’t glanced over just yet. There were a few paintings hanging around the walls; some of places and others of big-ass trees, or people with capes or wings. There was a sign pointed towards the restroom and a bar with stools was attached to the register counter. Levi’s eyes lingered over the display case with the sample sizes – Colossal, Armored, Dancing – until landing on the last oddity in the café: a scrawny, mop-haired, brunette male.

Levi resisted the urge to ask what the kid was looking at because he was staring at Levi with large green eyes. As he drew closer to the counter, Levi wasn’t even sure if they could be described as green. The brunet was staring at him with widened aquamarine eyes and hints of gold. His head started pounding, his ears ringing and he could only hear the muffled sounds of Hanji’s voice. The raven blinks in surprise. He was so familiar. But where had he seen the boy before? He looked so much like-

“Eren?”

His breath hitches as recognition flashes across those magnificent eyes. The boy gapes at him. It was a tense moment and Levi wonders if he accidentally mistook the boy for the person in his dreams. He feared that that would be true before ‘Eren’ speaks up again.

“Corporal?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt for Ereri Week: Reincarnation


End file.
